Pariah
by LuckyTurtle
Summary: In a world where Neville Longbottom is the Boy Who Lived, Hadrian Potter is the social pariah of Slytherin house. At least until Draco Malfoy sits up and takes a notice to the small Potter boy who doesn't like to be touched. Veela!Draco Mate!Harry; mentions of abuse; DMHP slash!


**Summary: In a world where Neville Longbottom is the Boy Who Lived, Hadrian Potter is the social pariah of Slytherin house. At least until Draco Malfoy sits up and takes a notice to the small Potter boy who doesn't like to be touched. Veela!Draco Mate!Harry; mentions of abuse; DMHP slash!**

**Rating: M for explicit content**

**Warnings: Slash! Slash! Slash! And some sex, abuse, and, yes, you guessed it: more slash!**

**If you don't like it, don't read it! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I simply twist it to fit my own fanfiction fantasy requirements:)**

…

**-PILOT- (test chapter)**

"Oh come on, baby, you know you want it," Terry Boot crooned to the trembling boy he had backed against the wall.

"N-no," the boy whispered.

Terry inched closer menacingly. "I'm sorry," he said tightly. "I didn't catch that. Care to repeat it?"

The boy shook his head no.

"I thought so," Terry said triumphantly, taking another step closer.

…

This was the scene Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini rounded the corner to.

"Lay off the firstie, Boot!" Draco called.

Terry looked up and snarled. "I do what I want," he said.

"The poor kid is terrified, let him go," Blaise said. Although he was calm, he fingered his wand in his pocket. He knew the kind of things Terry Boot liked to get up to behind the scenes.

Draco, on the other hand, took the opposite approach and went to stand right next to the raven-haired boy Terry was bullying into submission. He said again, "Lay off, Boot."

Terry rolled his eyes and backed away. "I was just having a bit of fun."

"Unlucky for you, you were the only one who was having it," Blaise said to Terry's retreating back.

The boy still trembled. "Thanks," he whispered. He paused, "But I'm not a first year."

Draco looked down and raised an eyebrow, "Second year?" he asked.

"Fifth year," the boy stated.

Both Blaise and Draco were shocked. Sure, the kid was a bit tall for a first or second year, but he was so small and petite that they had never assumed he was anything but.

Draco looked deeper into his eyes and his breath caught. They were beautiful. _He _was beautiful-creamy skin, raven hair, and although he was small and petite, there was a strength somewhere within him that defied that. Draco's arm slowly wrapped around the boy, and he stopped breathing entirely. Eyes fluttering closed slightly, and a blush rising on his cheeks, Draco was enveloped in the feeling of warmth that flowed from the boy to him. _Mate_, Draco's mind whispered. A smell that was uniquely the boy's rose into his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. _Mine_, he thought.

Blaise, watching Draco closely, knew immediately what had happened, but he focused instead on the small boy. His emerald eyes were staring up at the blonde's face in complete enrapturement and wonder. He seemed in awe of Draco.

The boy's whisper drew Draco back to the boy's eyes. He took a deep breath in.

"Is this a...hug?" the boy asked.

Draco's eyes widened slightly in startlement.

The boy looked down, blushing just a little bit. "I've never had a hug before," he breathed. And then he jerked his head up, startled. He pulled away from Draco. "I don't know why I said that," he told them.

Draco knew: although the boy had yet to realize it, since he was Draco's mate, being around Draco would incrementally relax his inhibitions and free him to say more things he might not otherwise.

The boy turned around to flee, but Draco caught his wrist. "Wait," he said. "What's your name?"

The boy looked back and blushed heavily. He bit his lip, debating. "Hadrian," he said finally. "Thank you again, but I've got to go." And he was gone.

Draco stared after him in a daze, smiling slightly. "Hadrian," he whispered.

Blaise just snorted and corralled his friend onward.


End file.
